


Home

by Bunny_blu



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_blu/pseuds/Bunny_blu
Summary: Sometimes home is a place and sometimes home is a person.
Relationships: Chico/Petra (The Magnificent Seven 1960), Chris Adams & Vin, Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcicioni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/gifts), [Sindarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/gifts).



> For mcicioni and Sindarina who keep this fandom alive 60 years on, you guys inspire me. I'm not nearly as active as I would like to be in this fandom but it makes me so happy to know you guys are keeping their memory alive. :') <3

"Chris-"

Vin called over his shoulder, grinning down at the postcard the servant girl had just put in his hand.

"Come have a look at this."

Chris's tall, handsome form appeared in the bathroom doorway of the room they were sharing, towl draped across his shoulders, shaving knife still in hand. The inn was in one of the more affluent Argentinian towns they had passed through working on various jobs. The furniture was solid, the textiles were richly coloured, and the bed was big.

"What is it?"

"A little somethin' from our friend Chico."

Vin passed the momento to Chris who raised his eyebrows in evident surprise. This was a first.

The custom made postcard was a photo of Chico, Petra and two little girls on the porch of a whitewashed house with bunches of corn cobs hung to dry from the walls. Chico had grown a mustache in the Mexican style, it suited him. Petra looked timelessly beautiful and happy. The younger child sat obediently on Petra's lap, wide-eyed with sweet cheeks. The older, a bold looking girl of about 6 or 7 with her father's eyes, stood beside Chico beaming.

A warm smile bloomed on Chris's generous lips. He turned over the postcard.

_"Friends,_

_Meet Antonella and Margarita. Antonella wants to become a hero just like The Magnificent Seven._

_The corn farm is doing well and the village is growing. Antonella wonders when she can meet her father's legendary friends?_

_\- Chico"_

Chris glanced up at Vin to find Vin not looking at the postcard but at himself.

"You wrote to them?"

"When we first got here."

Chris's gaze was steady as he studied Vin's tanned face.

"You want to go back?"

In the years since they'd left the Mexican village the topic of going back north had come up now and again. The postcard was a clear invitation; _Come back, there's a home and family and work waiting for you_.

Truth be told, after all these years of being strangers in strange lands, Vin missed the sensation of familiarity. Maybe that's what had prompted him to write to Chico. 

Chris was the restless one. The memories of the departed visited him more often than they visited Vin. Drifting from place to place kept his mind on practical matters and off the past. Vin understood that. Likewise, Chris understood that while he lived, Vin considered himself bound to follow him to the ends of the earth. That knowledge simultaneously troubled him and pumped blood through his veins.

"Do you?" Vin returned.

Chris considered. _Maybe in a year or two, maybe then I'll finally feel at peace._ _  
_

"Not yet." He answered truthfully.

Vin simply nodded. Then came forward, took the shaving knife from Chris's hand, cupped his jaw and began carefully scraping at the places he had missed, like he'd done so many times before.


End file.
